


Traffic Lights

by Ash_Writes



Series: Safewording [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, safe word, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: Safeword drabble





	Traffic Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to Tumblr on June 2nd, but for some reason it was deleted so I’m reuploading it here.

The traffic light system, red, yellow, green, shouldn’t only be a sexual thing, Dan thinks. Anyone should be allowed to use it any time they need it, and those around them should respect that.

Sometimes, parties get too much for Phil. Too many people, too many vlog cameras, too loud. He always tries so hard, even if that simply means sitting in the corner on his phone, because he knows Dan enjoys them. But Dan’s promised him, if Phil is uncomfortable, Dan won’t enjoy himself. Phil will snake through the crowds, eyes only locked on finding his boyfriend, and he’ll hang off of his arm, before muttering a soft, “Yellow”.

They save Red for when it’s a matter of panic attacks or tears, but Dan will automatically stop any conversation he’s having, turning to Phil, and ask a gentle, “Do you want to go?”

Phil will sometimes nod, and then they’ll be thanking the host and leaving, but if he says no, Dan tells him he was good for telling him, and then he keeps an eye on him for the rest of the time they’re there.

Sometimes, it’s the conversation that means they’re uncomfortable. They both know each other’s hard limits, but, discomfort can be caused by certain people or the fact that it’s a livestream.

Dan doesn’t like talking about his family online, and he hates that people ask him about Rediscovery. Rediscovery isn’t about him, it’s about his brother, but the comments say otherwise. He understands they’re there for support, but it’s so painfully obvious and so when he gets asked a question about it when he does a Rize stream with Phil, he decides to look past the computer for a moment, to the window, and make a comment about how Red sky at night, farmers delight.

That sets a bell off in Phil, who then immediately changes the subject to a new candle he bought that smells of strawberries and cream and /how does cream have a scent/?

Dan is grateful when Phil does this. He’ll reach under the computer, where the camera can’t see, and squeeze his hand softly. He really does love his boyfriend.

Safewords in sex are also important. Maybe something is too tight, and Phil will softly mutter, “yellow”, and Dan will immediately stop and find out what’s wrong. Or Dan will be lay on his back, watching his boyfriend fuck himself on his cock, and he’ll just become uncomfortable and have to say, “Yellow”, and Phil will stop his thrusts, find out what’s wrong.

They use Yellow if one of them initiates something the other doesn’t want. If Phil comes in, after a long day, and joins Dan on the sofa, a little too touchy for Dan’s liking right then. “Yellow, too tired”, and if Phil was already worked up, he’ll simply disappear and get himself off alone, not offended or upset. If Dan gets into bed of an evening, and his lips are on Phil’s neck, hands around his waist, but Phil doesn’t want it, a sleepy, “Hnn, Yellow, Dan,” will do, and Dan will nod against his shoulder and pull away a little.

Red is used if one of them is hurting. If there’s not enough lube or the other is biting too hard. If they’ve been denied orgasms, and they need it so badly they’ll cry, a call of “Red” and a short conversation later, they’ll no longer be in pain. If one of them is gagged, they will have a ball in their hand with a squeaker in the centre, so that they can get the other’s attention without their voice.

Sometimes, after a Red, one or both of them may not come, but that’s okay. Because sex isn’t only about the orgasm, it’s about being with the person you want to be with.

And they wouldn’t change the other person for anyone else in the world.


End file.
